Speech recognition provides simple voice control to lifestyle automation systems. Most systems consist of one main device such a keypad with embedded voice control. In order to expand voice range beyond a single room where the keypad is located, additional satellite speech recognition devices need to be installed in different rooms of a home or building.
Appropriate devices to incorporate speech recognition technology are battery operated wireless sensors. Due to the limited power requirement of these devices, transmitting voice commands back to the central system controller is best implemented using voice tokens. The problem with voice tokens embedded in these devices is that they are not future proof with the main system if there is no method to resynchronize them to the latest command token set.